sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Toral
|combatant2= Taliban Al-Qaeda ---- * ISIL–KP | combatant3 = | commander1 = David Cameron (2015-2016) Theresa May (2016-2019) | commander2 = Akhter Mansour Ayman al-Zawahiri ---- Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = 2 killed (non-combat) | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} Operation Toral is the codename for British presence within Afghanistan post-2014 as part of NATO's Resolute Support Mission. UK forces have two major tasks: training and mentoring Afghan Forces, and providing force protection for NATO advisors via the Kabul Security Force/Kabul Protection Unit. It is expected that around 500 troops will be in-country for the training of Afghan National Army personnel. Background Operation Herrick was the codename under which all British operations in the War in Afghanistan were conducted from 2002 to the end of combat operations in 2014. It consisted of the British contribution to the NATO-led International Security Assistance Force (ISAF), and support to the American-led Operation Enduring Freedom (OEF). In December 2012 Prime Minister David Cameron announced that 3,800 troops—almost half of the force serving in Helmand Province—would be withdrawn during 2013 with numbers to fall to approximately 5,200.https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-2077856 The UK ceased all combat operations in Afghanistan and withdrew the last of its combat troops on 27 October 2014. Between 2001 and 24 July 2015 a total of 454 British military personnel have died on operations in Afghanistan. History in a Foxhound, providing over watch security for the Afghan National Army Officer Academy (ANAOA) 10-year graduation ceremony. 23 November 2017.]] Air Force Times reported that On 11 October 2015, An RAF Puma MK2 helicopter, carrying 9 crew and passengers, crashed as it was landing at NATO's Resolute Support Mission HQ in Kabul, after colliding with a .58 inch tether line of a Persistent Threat Detection System intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance blimp on the southwest edge of the compound. Forces.net reported that 5 were killed (Flight lieutenant Alan Scott of 33 Squadron, and Flight lieutenant Geraint Roberts of 230 Squadron RAF and 3 US Servicemen) and 5 more were injured. The BBC reported that on 11 October 2015, a convoy of British military vehicles in Kabul was hit by an Taliban IED, at least 2 civilians (a woman and a child) were injured, there were no British casualties. The Taliban claimed the attack was in retaliation for airstrikes in Kunduz that had killed civilians and doctors (marking the first time British troops had been targeted in Kabul since British combat forces withdrew from Afghanistan in 2014), officials in Kabul said it was a suicide bombing. Forces.net reported that during the Taliban attack on the Inter-Continental Hotel in Kabul on 20 January 2018, members of 2nd Battalion the Yorkshire Regiment, assisted by members of the Australian Army and the Oklahoma National Guard, evacuated 43 international civilians from the hotel. In July 2018, the Independent reported that following a request for reinforcements by President Donald Trump, the British government would deploy an additional 440 British troops to Afghanistan in a non-combat role of training and assisting Afghan forces, bringing total up to 1,100; the deployment began in August. Assets British Army * Jan 2015 – Feb 2015: 2nd Battalion, The Rifles ** B Company, with a platoon from 7th Battalion, The Rifles * Feb 2015 – 19 Aug 2015: 1st Battalion, Royal Anglian Regiment (1 R ANGLIAN) ** A (Norfolk) Company ** B (Suffolk) Company * Jul 2015 – Apr 2016: ** Royal Highland Fusiliers, 2nd Battalion, The Royal Regiment of Scotland (2 SCOTS) with Balaklava Company, 5 SCOTS, (Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders) with support from 6 SCOTS *** A Company *** B Company *** C Company * During February 2016 ** 133 Field Company, 103 Battalion REME * Apr 2016 – Dec 2016 ** 2nd Battalion, The Royal Gurkha Rifles (2 RGR) *** B Company from Apr–Aug 2016 * Dec 2016 – Aug 2017 ** 1st Battalion, Royal Irish Regiment (1 R IRISH) * OP T 5 (Jul 2017 – Apr 2017) ** 2nd Battalion, The Yorkshire Regiment (2 YORKS) * OP T 6 (Apr 2018 – Oct 2018) ** 1st Battalion, Welsh Guards (1 WG) *** Battalion Headquarters *** Prince of Wales's company *** No. 2 Company *** No. 3 Company *** The Queen’s Company, 1st Battalion Grenadier Guards (attached) *** Support Company elements, 1st Battalion Grenadier Guards (attached) * OP T 7 (Oct 2018 – present) ** 1st Battalion, the Royal Gurkha Rifles (1 RGR) *** B (SARIBAIR) Company *** C (MOGOUNG) Company *** SP (MEDICIINA) Company * 1st Battalion, the Royal Anglian Regiment (1 R ANGLIAN) ** B (Suffolk) Company ***D (Cambridgeshire) Company Royal Air Force * Jan 2015 – Mar 2015: 3 × Boeing Chinook HC.2's of No. 1310 Flight RAF with 51 personnel. * Apr 2015 – present: 3 × Westland Puma HC.2's of Puma Force. Total aircraft: 6 References Category:Al-Qaeda Category:British Army deployments Category:Royal Air Force deployments Herrick Herrick Category:Wars involving the Taliban Category:Military operations involving the United Kingdom